


i hope you get the rest that you deserve

by nicole_writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friendship, Gen, Here's to making toasts on fire escapes that are definitely not meant to hold three people, Light Angst, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_writes/pseuds/nicole_writes
Summary: Ingrid and Felix contemplate moving. Dimitri proposes a toast.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	i hope you get the rest that you deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/gifts).



> Did I write this entirely to spite sunnilee? Yes, absolutely I did. She told me I wasn't allowed to angst today so instead I'm taking a direct quote from her and angsting twice. 
> 
> Love you sunni <3

It’s cold on February 20. 

Ingrid wakes up to a layer of ice on the ground outside and frost creeping along the inside of her window. She rolls over on the mattress towards the window. Lying on her stomach, she reaches out and scratches her fingernail through the frost, carving a small circle into the ice. 

She smiles faintly and rolls back over kicking her legs out of the bed. She stretches her hands above her head and her back pops satisfyingly. Ingrid stands up and almost immediately trips on the air mattress lying on her floor. Dimitri huffs and turns onto his side, but he doesn’t wake up. 

Ingrid exhales in relief and carefully maneuvers around Dimitri’s air mattress, making her way out the door of her bedroom into the rest of her tiny apartment. There’s another mattress in the hallway, but Ashe has already risen so the sleeping bag on the air mattress is empty. Ingrid makes her way into the kitchen and sees that Felix has already commandeered the coffee machine. 

He’s chatting quietly with Ashe and Mercedes. On the other side of the kitchen is the living room and Ingrid can just barely see Annette’s bright red hair along with the pink ponytail of Hilda Goneril. Felix nods to her as she enters the kitchen and pushes a mug of coffee towards her. Ashe yawns and sips from his own mug, rubbing his eyes. 

“Good morning, Ingrid,” Mercedes greets quietly, keeping her voice down. 

Ingrid takes the steaming mug and cups it between her hands. The aroma of the coffee has already started to wake her up so she gives a weak smile to her friends. “Did everyone sleep alright?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” Ashe says. “I think we were all just tired enough to sleep through the night completely.”

“What about you?” Mercedes asks. “Did you sleep okay?”

Ingrid thinks about her night’s sleep. Somehow, she didn’t end up dreaming, so she counts it as a win. “No dreams,” she says quietly. 

The three of them nod. No dreams is a win in any of their books. 

Mercedes drifts away from the kitchen slowly, heading back to the couch where Annette and Hilda are still sleeping. Ashe yawns again and excuses himself to head back to his hallway bed to try and sleep. Ingrid doesn’t bother trying to tell him that the coffee he had drunk probably wouldn’t help his endeavour. 

Ingrid turns to Felix and studies him. He looks exhausted. His eyes are sunken and his hair is a mess and his shoulders are hunched. He’s looked like this for a week and Ingrid just wants to wrap her arms around him and never let go. He’d probably punch her if she tries to, but the urge doesn’t subside. 

“How long are they going to stay do you think?” she asks instead, keeping her voice low so Mercedes doesn’t overhear. 

Felix scowls deeply. “Until we throw them out by the scruffs of their necks,” he grumbles. 

Ingrid bites her lip. Altogether, there were six extra bodies in hers and Felix’s apartment. Dimitri was sleeping on Ingrid’s floor, Dedue on Felix’s, Ashe in the hallway, and Mercedes, Annette, and Hilda in the living room. Dorothea had been around all day the day before and Marianne had been here before and after her shifts at the clinic. Lysithea is, apparently, coming over in a few hours and bringing Lorenz and Leonie. Byleth is on her way over from out of town. 

Ingrid is surprised that no one has called the fire department on them yet for over-occupancy of their tiny apartment. She’s almost tempted to call the department herself just so that they have an excuse to kick everyone out of their apartment. 

Felix looks annoyed enough that she’s not sure she wants him to stay in the living room or kitchen any longer so she grabs him by the sleeve of his shirt and pulls him towards her bedroom. They both step around Ashe who has, miraculously, fallen back asleep, and then into her room where they skirt around Dimitri. 

Ingrid places her coffee cup on her nightstand and Felix reaches over to place his down too. Together, without a word said between them, they push open the heavy window next to Ingrid’s bed. Felix gets halfway out the window onto the fire escape when Dimitri stirs behind them. Ingrid and Felix both freeze and stare at Dimitri as he sits up, pushing his shaggy blonde hair out of his face as he blinks at his friends. 

“Hey,” he says, his voice rough with sleep. “What’s going on?”

“We’re getting some air,” Ingrid says, gesturing to the fire escape.

Dimitri’s lips part like he wants to say something and his shoulders hunch forward, but he stays silent. Felix catches what Dimitri wants to say and huffs, stepping fully out onto the metal bracing on the outside of the building. 

“We can fit three out here,” he says gruffly. 

Dimitri straightens up and nods. He picks his way across the room to the window. Ingrid slides out after Felix, positioning herself on the fire escape next to him. She sits down, slotting her legs through the rails so they dangle in the air. It’s freezing outside and the oversized sweater she’s wearing doesn’t help much so she hunches next to Felix, trying to steal some of his warmth. 

After a moment, the fire escape squeaks as Dimitri slides out to join them, sitting on Ingrid’s other side. He leans in close too and Dimitri is big enough that he works as a much better wind-shield than Felix, who isn’t much taller than Ingrid herself. Ingrid leans her head against Dimitri’s shoulder and sighs. 

“If you ask them to leave, I’m sure they’d leave,” Dimitri says quietly, still sounding almost half asleep. 

“I don’t want them to leave,” Ingrid mumbles. “It’s nice to have everyone here.”

“I want them to go,” Felix counters, but Ingrid knows he’s not telling the truth. He needs the liveliness in their apartment as much as she does. 

“I haven’t slept that well in years, you know,” Dimitri says. “It’s stupid. The air mattress loses air overnight and your apartment was way too hot with that many people staying over, but it still felt strangely comforting.”

Ingrid smiles faintly. She elbows Dimitri lightly in the ribs. “It’s familiar, that’s why. We all camped out at the Fraldarius House for a week straight after Glenn.” She chokes on the end of the sentence, unable to form the last word that completes her thought. 

Dimitri laughs shortly. His breath curls in the cold air in a puff of white. “Yeah, I guess we did.”

“I’m surprised my mother didn’t actually beat you all away with a shoe,” Felix grumbles. 

Ingrid hooks her arm through his. “We all needed to be there, you know that. Rodrigue never would have let her kick up out.”

Felix laughs shortly. “Oh, my dad would have kicked Sylvain out himself, let’s not pretend he wouldn’t have.”

Ingrid giggles. “Undoubtedly. I still think your dad would fight Mr. Gautier though.”

“About Miklan? And Sylvain? He totally would,” Dimitri agrees. “And he would totally win.”

Felix’s lips curl into a small smile. “Yeah, he would.”

Ingrid looked out onto the street in front of their apartment. Ice glittered on the sidewalk below them and the chill in the air told her it would probably snow today. Her breath formed a tiny white cloud when she exhaled it and she watched it with all the wonder of a child. 

“Did your window have ice on it again this morning?” Felix asks. “Sylvain’s did.”

Ingrid nods. “Yeah, we should probably get someone in to look at the window seals. They’re probably just too old.”

“Or we could move,” Felix counters. 

Ingrid considers it. “We could move,” she agrees. 

“Really?” Dimitri asks. “Just like that? You’d move?”

Felix snorts and waves a hand over the edge of the fire escape towards the street. “We don’t exactly live in the nicest neighbourhood, you know. Not all of us have high-class penthouses on the north side of the city.”

Dimitri winces. “I know, it’s just, you guys have lived here for so long.”

Ingrid nods. “We have. Do you remember when Sylvain threw the throw pillow out his window? I swear our neighbour called the cops on us every day for a week after that just because he thought Sylvain was a public menace.”

“Not as good as the time that Annette and Felix got locked in the bathroom and we had to call your landlord,” Dimitri points out. 

Ingrid laughs and Felix grunts. She tips her head to rest it against Felix instead of Dimitri and squeezes Felix’s arm. “I’ve done plenty of embarrassing shit here too,” she points out.

“The shower fiasco was my favourite,” Felix says quietly and smugly. 

Ingrid squeaks and pinches his arm. “No! We are not having this conversation again.”

Dimitri’s body shakes with laughter. “Oh man, I will get that story out of one of you one of these days.”

Ingrid laughs and then Felix finally cracks, giving a chuckle until the three of them are laughing on the fire escape until their chests hurt from breathing in frigid February air. Ingrid takes Dimitri’s hand with her right hand and loosens her grip on Felix’s arm so she can grab his hand in her left. Both of her friends let her hold on as their giggles and laughter fade away. 

“Do you think Sylvain would care if we moved? He’s never had much reason to be attached to all of his junk,” Ingrid points out. “He probably owns the least amount of stuff of the three of us.”

“Yeah, only because he gives all his shit to us and expects us to clean up after him. We could have lived in a matchbox with no kitchen and I think he would have eaten the same shitty food every day anyway,” Felix grumbles. 

Dimitri sighs. “At least you won’t have to deal with his annoying bedmates if the two of you move.”

Ingrid nods. “God, some of those girls were so rude! Entitled brats thinking they were entitled to our food after he brought them home.” She frowns. “The worst of his dates were the ones that wanted food.”

“Typical Ingrid,” Felix grunts. “Only worried about your food.”

She elbows Felix. “I won’t miss the girls,” she says firmly. 

It’s a lie, she realizes. Maybe she won’t miss the girls exactly, but she’ll miss showing them out with a sassy line and a sharp glare if they didn’t get the hint the first time. No, she won’t miss the girls, she’ll just miss the fact that they used to have a reason to come by. 

“Do you think he’s proud of us?” she asks quietly. 

“Sylvain?” Felix asks. “Sylvain, the guy who told his father to die in a ditch when he turned 18 and moved in with me because he had no real job to support himself, Sylvain?”

“He’s proud,” Dimitri says. “He’d be proudest of us for sitting out here like a bunch of idiots expecting that this fire escape will hold our weight forever.”

Ingrid laughs. “He would find this funny, wouldn’t he. He was the one who figured out how to open my window originally. He was hiding from Dorothea at a party and found the perfect escape route.”

“We dropped more than a couple of beer cans off of this thing,” Felix mutters. “Made some pretty stupid promises sitting here too.”

“I wish we could toast to him right here,” Ingrid says. 

“Why can’t we?” Dimitri asks. “We don’t need drinks to make a toast.”

Ingrid stares at him. Dimitri’s hair is flopping in his face, but he’s wearing a smile that almost looks genuine and at peace. It’s better than he’s looked in a week. Felix, on her other side, looks less tired. Maybe the fresh air that is freezing all of their limbs slowly has woken him up some more. 

“To Sylvain,” she says next. “The biggest fool of us all.”

“To Sylvain,” Felix continues. “The bastard with the biggest heart.”

“To Sylvain,” Dimitri adds. “The one with no regard for privacy.”

“To Sylvain,” Ingrid repeats. “The best friend we ever had.” She squeezes Dimitri’s hand and then Felix’s. 

“Not the first to die, but the first to have his wake in our shitty apartment,” Felix says. 

“To Sylvain,” Dimitri concludes. “Who is finally getting the rest he deserves.”


End file.
